Watches and Feathers
by DisneySweetHeart
Summary: Bonkers finds a lost pocket watch and decides to hypnotize Lucky. Unfortunatly, turning Lucky into a chicken goes a little far.


'Lucky! You will not believe what I've found!' Bonkers exclaimed as he burst into the office!

'Calm down, Bonkers!' Lucky said, between a kind of laugh. 'You get all excited like that, you may hurt something. Or someone'

'You got it Lucky! Ok! Check this out!'

Bonkers held out his gloved hand. It looked like a very expensive pocket watch. It was silver with a tiny bit of rust on the chain.

'Hmmm. Looks like someone's dropped it or something. Maybe worse, somebody must have robbed it and then dropped it' Lucky wondered.

Later on, Chief Kanifky asked Lucky and Bonkers to keep the watch safe. He had already had the object identified and posters were going around the town.

Bonkers and Lucky sat in the office, bored as slugs. Perhaps waiting for another assignment to come their way. So far, everything in the city looked safe.

Bonkers was admiring the pocket watch, but being very careful to make sure he didn't break it. Even toons can be careful around fragile stuff.

He let it dangle a bit and it started swinging a little. Almost as if…

'Hey Lucky! I've had this brilliant idea!' Bonkers said to his partner. 'Maybe it could change things around criminals!'

'What's that?' Lucky asked with little interest.

'You always know how we catch suspect and need answers from him or her. They usually won't tell, right?'

'Right'

'And even if I tried tickling them with a feather, it still wouldn't spill their words, right?'

'I guess'

'Well, I know a perfect way of getting suspects to explain their doings!' He held up the pocket watch to prove his point. 'Hypnosis!'

Lucky looked up at Bonkers and sighed. 'You could try Bonkers. But hypnosis never works'

Yes it does. I've done it before! Don't you remember our case with Tiny and Mr. Big? Don't you remember how I figured out where Mr. Big was? I hypnotized Tiny and helped him remember where he first saw the shadow!'

'Yes, I do remember Bonkers' Lucky explained 'but that's because you guys are toons. Toons are very different from humans. Humans can't be hypnotized that easily. I remember on one of our grave yard shifts where you attempted to hypnotize me. It didn't work'

'That's because you were driving and you stopped me from doing it and told me not to help you' said Bonkers.

Lucky thought for a moment. 'Good point. I didn't give you a chance there'

'And I have seen humans being hypnotized before' Bonkers went on. 'I was watching TV, last week with Fawn and we saw this guy who could send people in a trance in almost one minute!'

'Because people like that know a lot about hypnosis. And the people who were put under were probably very suggestible people' said Lucky.

'Are you suggestible?' Bonkers asked his partner.

Lucky was silent for a few seconds. 'I don't know'

Bonkers held up the watch. 'Maybe if I tried hypnotizing you, you'll find out'

Lucky stared with an expression that said 'Are you nuts?'

Then he said 'I don't know, buddy. I have a weird feeling that this isn't a good idea. What if something goes wrong?'

'Trust me, Lucky. I've done this a million times!'

'Yeah, but never with a human and that frightens me a little'

'I promise that nothing will go wrong. And should something go wrong at all, punish me anyway you like. You can take away my badge if you want to'

'I wouldn't take away your badge!' Lucky said.

'Well, maybe a kick out the door would teach me a lesson. Come on Lucky! Let me try! Who knows how it's going to help us in the future'

Lucky thought for a few minutes and finally gave in. 'Ok. I still don't think it's a good idea. But because you are a great partner, you can give it a go' he smiled.

'Thanks partner!' Bonkers hugged Lucky, then picked up the pocket watch. 'Are you ready then?'

'Ready' Lucky said.

'Ok. Here it goes'

Bonkers held the watch in front of Lucky's eyes and let it swing.

'Just keep your eyes on the watch, Lucky. And listen to my voice' Bonkers said. Lucky did as he was told.

Bonkers continued. 'There is nothing but the watch and my voice, Lucky. You're getting relaxed. Very relaxed'

He heard his partner's breathing started to get slower and deeper. Was it was working or was his partner just playing along? Bonkers swinging the pocket watch, trying to keep his voice low and soft, as it would help.

'Lucky, you're feeling more relaxed. And very sleepy. Very sleeeeeepyy. Very, very sleeeeeeeeeepy. Your eyes are growing tired and extremely heavy. I'll count to three and you'll get sleepier. You cannot resist. You are falling deeper in my power and on the count of three, I'll snap my fingers and you'll fall into a deep, hypnotic sleep. Let me repeat that. A deep, hypnotic sleep'

It seemed to be working. Lucky did indeed have a very dreamy look on his face.

Bonkers started to count 'One….Two…Two and a half….and…..Three! (SNAP!)'

Lucky's body fell limp and his eyes closed. He began snoring. Bonkers stopped swinging the watch and waved his hand over Lucky's face. He didn't twitch or blink.

Bonkers gasped 'I did it. I actually did it!'

When he finally regained himself, he turned back to Lucky.

'Lucky Piquel. You are fast asleep. You are deep in my power and you will obey me. I am your master, Bonkers. D Bobcat and I command you to….uhh…..'

Bonkers hadn't thought of what to do with Lucky yet. After a minute of thinking he thought maybe it would be better to do the simplest thing he can do.

'Lucky Piquel, I command you to be a chicken!'And he snapped his fingers once again.

This proved that Lucky was definitely hypnotized. Because the moment Bonkers fingers snapped, he had jumped up and started clucking and pecking, flapping his arms as he went. Bonkers couldn't help giggling. It was so funny to watch that he threw himself on the floor and laughed like crazy.

When he picked himself up, Lucky had disappeared. 'Uh oh' Bonkers thought. 'Lucky! Where are you?'

He heard Lucky's clucking coming from the stairs. Followed by feathers and….Feathers? Why would there be feathers?

Suddenly there were screams upstairs stating that there was a giant toon chicken escaping the building.

Bonkers couldn't believe what he had done! Lucky had turned into an actual toon chicken!

'What am I going to tell, Dyl?' Bonkers fretted as he ran to find his partner.

Bonkers found Lucky on the front lawn of the police station. He definitely had turned into a giant toon chicken! So Bonkers grabbed him by the wing and dragged him back to the office, reassuring people that there had been a little mess up. It took time to get back because Lucky wouldn't stop struggling.

Back at the office, Bonkers locked the door of the office to make sure Lucky didn't escape. And he picked up the pocket watch again in order to return Lucky to his old self.

'Lucky! Look at the watch!' Bonkers told the chicken. 'Stop pecking and look at the watch!'

Finally, Lucky calmed down and his eyes landed on the pocket watch.

'Lucky, I'm going to wake you up! You are slowly waking up from your trance. You are not a chicken; you are my partner, Lucky Piquel! And I am not your master; I am your partner, Bonkers. D Bobcat! I'm going to count down from three to one and I'll snap my fingers. You will then wake up, back to your normal self with no recollection of what has happened. Three…Two…..One and a half…..One! (SNAP!)

Lucky's feather's fell off him at once and there he was standing there looking confused.

'What the hell happened to me? And why are there feathers everywhere?'

Bonkers explained his story.

When he had finished, Bonkers turned around expecting a kick out the door. But to his great surprise, he got a pat on the head.

'Bonkers, I'm just grateful no one was hurt' Lucky said.

'Maybe so, Lucky' Bonkers said with a little smile. 'But I did turn you into a chicken, so I do deserve some kind of punishment'

'And it won't be a kick either' Lucky said rather slyly.

'Huh? Then what are you going to do to me?' Bonkers looked a little worried.

'I think I'll take that watch off you and you'll see.' And with that Lucky took the watch of Bonkers and started swinging it in front of his eyes.

'You are getting very sleepy. Very sleeeeeepy. You are falling in my power'

'Lucky…I…..I…'

In a few seconds, Lucky saw Bonkers eyes were replaced with spirals, which is a toon's way of saying 'I'm getting hypnotized'.

'Now it's my turn! One the count of three, you will fall fast asleep. One….Two….Three! (SNAP!)

Bonkers spiraling eyes closed and his body fell limp. He started snoring softly.

'Ok, Bonkers. I want you to make me a double decker sandwhich with extra salami. Once you've given it to me, you will go and sit in that chair over there. Once you do, you will wake up and not remember what you did. Is that clear?'

Bonkers nodded, still softly snoring.

So a few minutes later, Bonkers returned from the office kitchen with Lucky's snack and sat down on the chair. The moment he did, there was a sudden ping and Bonkers shook his head! 'Huh? What's going on?'

'Nothing, Bonkers. I just asked you a little favor and you did it for me like a good partner'

Bonkers looked at what Lucky was eating and shook his head, smiling. 'You know, I would've made that for you, even if I wasn't hypnotized'

'Yeah, but then it wouldn't be more interesting' said Lucky, winking. And they both laughed.

'I think we've had enough of hypnotism in this place for now' Bonkers said as he placed the pocket watch in a box for lost property. 'I think I'll stick to the old 'tickle torture'!

'Sure thing, buddy.' Lucky said, smiling at his partner.

Lucky returned home that night, both tired and yet happy that he had quite a good day with Bonkers. Before getting into bed, Dyl noticed something.

'Lucky dear, is that a feather in your hair?' she pulled one out and examined it.

'Hehehehe! Don't ask, honey.' Lucky answered.


End file.
